


The Human Instrumentality Poem

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Human Instrumentality Project, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single human's last thoughts as the Human Instrumentality Project reaches its completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Instrumentality Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry. This was an accident, I was writing a string of consciousness poem to break my writer's block and halfway through I realised I was talking about Shinji and how someone on Earth would live the process... and decided to run with it because why the fuck not? It's not strictly for End of Evangelion nor the last episodes of the show, just a mix of the two, perhaps.
> 
> Man, this show fucked me up.

You jump to reach for the stars

Keep running up up up;

Oxygen is gone, keep running up,

Touch the planets with your bare hands,

Feel your body pierced by meteorites,

Your hair singed off by burning balls of gas,

Until you reach the end of this dimension

And you jump out.

 

You keep falling.

There’s no light or dark,

There’s no time nor space,

There’s no matter

And no energy.

Your body dissolves into millions of atoms,

Spreading to cover the nothingness,

Trying to eat our planet whole,

Until I can taste your skin in my mouth.

You’re touching everything,

You are everywhere,

You are God.

 

But I refuse to pray to you.

You infect the body and the mind and the soul;

Water tastes of you,

The air reeks of you.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Everything I touch is you.

 

Mass suicides to run away from you,

But you’re in the afterlife,

And everything in there is also you.

Humanity has never been more bereft,

More lost than now.

Now everyone believes in The God Of Doom

But no one is comforted.

 

The prophets saw you come,

and we should have imagined.

We should should should

Have thought, have planned, have prevented,

Not written lists of everything that we did wrong.

 

Who would have thought

Evolution would be such a bitter pill to swallow?

Our skin is no longer our own,

Each cell liquefied.

We have forfeited the sun

And the barriers between us.

We are not breathing;

You do it for us.

 

We die again again again,

Reincarnated in your thoughts

For a brief moment

Before we die again out of misery

And revive as many times as it takes

To get used to it.

 

When everyone admits defeat

We become one and no one.

 

We have no tears to cry,

We have no eyes;

I would scratch mine out if I had hands,

If I was still an I and not a we,

But my conscience disappears,

Blends and dissolves and melts,

Mixes with billions of others.

We are not me.

 

_Why have you done this to us?_


End file.
